Father of the Son
by Dragid
Summary: James didn't really die when Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow. He dissappeared and hasn't been heard from since that night, what happens when Harry discoveres this twist? Better yet, how does Miss Granger fall into the plot?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I wish  
  
A/N- R/R I can't write author notes cause I suck at them, Read.  
  
Father of the Son  
  
James sat on a plush red couch in his house in Godrics Hollow. His wife Lily was snuggled up against him, currently absorbed in her favorite muggle romance novel. Their baby, Harry, was sleeping quietly in his crib, life was pretty good considering the circumstances. Voldemort was after them for some reason, but Lily and James trusted Peter with their lives, considering that was exactly what they were doing.  
  
James started to rub Lily's back as she snuggled with him some more, but then a few words that quack Trelawny had told him floated into his mind, she had gone into this weird trance and stared at him with unseeing eyes, "Beware the rat, it shall betray you." Was what she told him. His eyes snapped open, the strange prophecy finally made sense.  
  
"The rat." He muttered.  
  
Lily looked at him, "What is it darling?"  
  
"Lily, get Harry, we have to leave for Hogwarts right now!" He sprang to his feet, and Lily followed.  
  
"Why?" She asked him worridly.  
  
"The rat will betray us to a great evil, Peter's going to tell Voldemort where we are." He yelled, "Now get Harry!" Lily ran wide eyed from the room.  
  
"Wand and invisibility cloak, here they are." He muttered. Then a high pitched laugh rang throughout the Potter house. "Fuck, he's here, Isilwen, come on girl, you to Finduilas." A cat and an owl came in to the room, James quickly tied the cloak to Isilwen, and pulled out a small golden key that he placed in a little leather bag around Finduilas' neck. "Finduilas, go to Sirius, and Isilwen, you take that cloak to Albus, now go fast!" He urged the two animals out the window, Finduilas sped off towards the river, while Isilwen flew westward to Hogwarts. "Fly far and fast friends." James said sadly, but his thoughts were interrupted by the cold laughter again, Voldemort had penetrated the numerous charms on their doors.  
  
"Lily," he yelled, "Get out, I'll hold him off!" He could hear her rush around Harry's nursery, "Forget cloths, get to Sirius' house!"  
  
The icy laughter penetrated his ears again, he knew Voldemort had an excellent chance of killing him, but there was one thing that could save his lafe, and hopefully Lily's too. One chance would be all he would get, if he failed, then. he didn't know.  
  
The door burst open, and a tall figure, clothed in long black robes, stood menacingly in the doorway. Surrounded by Death Eaters, he advanced upon James. When he was about five feet away from James, he gestured to the Death Eaters, they retreated to the entrance. Praying that his plan would work, James pulled out his wand. Voldemort laughed again, it was a horrible screeching noise, Voldemort whipped out his wand.  
  
James held up his wand, "Expe-" he started, but Voldemort was faster.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." The green light came speeding towards James. He threw his arm up as if to protect himself.  
  
"Foolish boy," Voldemort said, "You are just another one to think that you could defeat me. There is only power, and those to weak to see it." But unbeknownst to Voldemort, James had created an invisible shield around himself. When the curse hit him, he flew backwards in to the wall, his shield was gone now, but it had served it's purpose, which was to absorb the curse. The last thing James heard before he blacked out, was Lily screaming for mercy and then silence.  
  
.~.~.~.  
  
James woke up a few minutes later, Voldemort had left, and his son was crying mummy, over and over again. He quickly rose to his feet, hugged his son, then quietly disappeared into the night, not to be heard from for several years.  
  
A/N: You like? Push button. 


	2. The Voice In My Head

Disclaimer: Don't own it  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 4 u! God, I sound like Dr. Suess.  
  
Two people, hundreds of miles apart, looked at the stars and ran their fingers through their identical messy black hair at the exact same time.  
  
Harry Potter was on his aunt and Uncle's roof, it was around midnight and it was July 2nd. Tomorrow he had yet another day filled with grueling work for him to complete. Voldemort had returned and over the past month, Ron had constantly sent him the Daily Prophet, which was where he found out that Minister Cornelius Fudge was murdered and Arthur Weasley had taken his place, much to the disappointment of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
In the interview with him he had said, "As minister, I will first weed out the Death Eaters in our Ministry." Right after he had fired Lucius Malfoy, McNair, and others. In their places he had hired Order of the Phoenix members, but the press didn't know that little tidbit of information.  
  
Harry groaned as he got up and stretched, his stiff muscles protesting the movement. He climbed back into his bedroom and ate the rest of his cake from Hermione. He had had to send out for more food because Dudley had gone on yet another school induced diet.  
  
He looked at the things under his loose floorboard, he had his invisibility cloak, his wand, the photo album, his box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes prototypes, his firebolt, and, of course, his food. He grabbed his cloak and broom out of the floor, there was no rule about flying over summer holidays, so Harry figured that as long as muggles couldn't see him, it would be perfectly fine.  
  
Harry climbed back up to the roof, threw the cloak on so that it was covering him and the broom, and took off. The wind rushing past his face was exhilarating and all traces of exhaustion had vanished with the wind.  
  
When Harry looked down, about an hour later, he noticed that he was directly above Hogwarts. He nearly fell off of his broom when he also saw a huge stag emerge from the lake and run into the Forbidden Forest. When he blinked, everything was normal again.  
  
As he flew back to the Dursley's house, he was having a mental argument with himself. ::That was not my father in Animagus form:: He thought angrily  
  
::But what if it was:: Replied a little voice in the back of his mind.  
  
::He died fourteen years ago, when I was 1:: Harry answered.  
  
::How do you know?:: Said the voice.  
  
::He's dead!" Harry tried to push the voice away, but it wouldn't go.  
  
::They never found his real body you know::  
  
::But he's dead, Voldemort hit him with Avada Kedavra!::  
  
::They checked the site last month Harry. Lily's body was still perfectly preserved, but there was no James::  
  
::They probably forgot to put a preservation spell on my dad's body::  
  
::Ask that minister, he was there::  
  
::Fudge died::  
  
::The new minister, Weasley, he was there::  
  
::How do you know?:: Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
::You must have figured it out by now. You haven't? Very well then, I'll explain. I'm rather like that horrible diary, but not evil. I'm actually the Sorting hat::  
  
::What!:: Harry yelled to it.  
  
::Well, I'm somewhat like the sorting hat. I'm actually Godric Gryffindor::  
  
This time Harry did fall off his broom, but he caught the handle just in time, ::How could that happen:: He asked the voice shakily.  
  
::Weeelll.:: said the voice, ::When you put on the hat, the main reason it took so long is that I was putting a little of me into you, I've done it with all of my descendants::  
  
Harry landed on a tall building, he was pretty sure that if he kept listening, he would be in a lot of pain if he kept on flying. ::All.your. descendants?:: Harry nearly collapsed on the roof, ::T-that means that I'm your.heir::  
  
::Yes:: The voice said, ::Your father responded the exact same way, I was just discussing it with him a few moments ago... I really shouldn't have said that::  
  
Harry sat down, ::You mean he's alive and you never told me?::  
  
::Oh darn, look at the time, I really must go talk to your father now. Take care of yourself Harry, bye:: With that the voice left, leaving Harry to contemplate what he had been told.  
  
A/N: Okay people, thanx for all your reviews, I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been assighned a zillion assignments for almost every class. I'm actually supposed to be typing up my Lab Report for Science, but I got bored.  
  
Thanx 2:  
  
An Angels Reflection  
  
Little Pronglet  
  
Hermione HP  
  
The Witch: Umm, I'd tell you, but it would ruin it, you'll find out later though. It comes into play with the whole final defeat of Voldy, besides, I'm the only one who knows what James has been doing for the past several years MWAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
o Be*Tween o-0: I do stuff like that all the time, usually during Math, but everyone looks at me funny.  
  
ElephantLuver712: Thank you very much for putting my fic on your favorite stories list.  
  
Jowa  
  
gawd.: No he's not, you'll realize the significance of what he did later in the fic, believe me, it will all be explained.  
  
Mystery303: James left Harry, it'll be explained later  
  
mdemanatee  
  
Jasmine Black  
  
The Elfin Child 


	3. Over the River and Through the Woods to ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I don't have anytime, except for sometimes on the weekends. For the past 6 weeks, I've been taking an acting program at the Burnell School, called Arts for Teens. I go there from 9am to 4pm, then when I get home, I have to clean and do the dishes. So I'm finally getting around to it because I'm at my Grandma's house all day. Oh yeah, I decided to work with some of the fifth book, but Sirius wont die.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Harry sat on the top of the building, staring off in to space. My father actually survived the attack, how could that be, everyone thought he was dead. Harry sat in silence, but just as the sun started to rise over the horizon, he thought, And why did he leave me behind?  
  
Harry sighed and clambered onto his broom and flew back home, careful to hide himself in the fluffy clouds, far from the view of muggles. When he reached his uncle's house, he flew in his window and lay down in his bed. No one would be up for a long time, not to mention that the family had long ago learned not to screw around with him, thanks to Sirius.  
  
A soft hoot came from the window. Harry sat up and beckoned his owl over, she glided over and landed on his arm. "Hey Hedwig. Catch anything good last night?" He grinned when she opened her beak to show him the remnants of a mouse's tail. Harry stroked her feathers softly as she finished eating the rest of the mouse.  
  
Hedwig nipped Harry's ear before flying onto her perch and going to sleep. Harry picked up his Potions book, but after 15 minutes of reading, he was sleeping, his book resting upon his chest.  
  
Crack! The sound of someone apparating violently woke the sleeping teen, he leapt out of bed and grabbed his wand, just in case. He made his way downstairs, only to hear the a few more loud cracks. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were huddled in the corner. "Don't answer it, boy!" Vernon snapped, but he quickly recoiled at a glare from Harry.  
  
His wand still at the ready, he made his way over to the door and peered through the glass. Outside, stood five wizards, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Fred and George Weasley, and a short witch with long black hair with electric blue streaks running through it.  
  
"Remus! Sirius! Fred! George! It's great to see you guys!" Harry hugged his godfather and Remus, then turned to shake hands with Fred and George. He looked over at the short witch, "Tonks?" He asked cautiously.  
  
She laughed, "Nope, I'm her insane sister, Christopher Tonks. But, if you'd like to live, call me Chris, not Chrissy, Chris. Like dear Nymphadora, I'm also a metamorphmagus thing. I can never say that word right."  
  
Remus leaned over, "You just did." He whispered.  
  
"I did? Cool." Chris laughed.  
  
Harry took the moment of awkward silence to ask a question. "Chris?"  
  
"Yep." She said.  
  
"Why do you have a boys name?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, mother dearest wanted a boy and a girl, so Nymphadora got the weirdo girls name, and I got the boys name. But I'd rather have people know that Chris is short for Christopher, than have them assume that it's short for Christina or something girly like that."  
  
"Okay, err.thanks." Harry stuttered.  
  
Remus cut in, "Harry, I'm sorry, but Dumbledore requires that you come to Hogwarts immediately. It is no longer safe for you here. After you see Dumbledore, we will go to HQ. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I'll go get my stuff." He ran upstairs and within five minutes had returned with his trunk. "Ready." He said and pulled out his wand.  
  
Sirius nodded, "Good, Fred, George, you take the trunk, we'll be on broomsticks again. Harry, you should wear your cloak there."  
  
Harry nodded again. He opened his trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak. The twins looked at it longingly before Harry swung it over his shoulders, making all but his head invisible. "I'm ready." He nodded at the group.  
  
"Right." Sirius said, "Now, to the broomsticks." He walked two feet outside the door, then returned with six broomsticks in hand.  
  
"You sure had to walk for a while to get those, Sirius." George commented to the ex-prisoner.  
  
"Yes, it was a hard and long journey, full of dangerous creatures. Like that rock there." He pointed as the rest of the group laughed.  
  
By now, Vernon had decided to pit his temper against the group of fully armed wizards and witch. Bad idea. "I-I command to remove yourselves from this house this instant." He stuttered as a round of glaring magic users towered over his huddled form.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Dursely, but I didn't quite catch what you just said." Chris glared. Vernon squeaked, his courage falling into a rapid decrease. "That's what I thought." She said in a satisfied manner.  
  
"Excellent job, cousin. Now, are you lot ready to go?" Sirius asked his companions.  
  
"A chorus of 'yeahs' came from the group, "Delightful, let's be off." Sirius tossed a broomstick to each person. "Harry, I'll take your trunk for you." Sirius shrunk Harry's luggage down untill it could fit in his pocket.  
  
The six people headed out into the backyard and took off after a quick disillusionment charm preformed by Remus. They flew over Surry for a bit, each person emerged in their own thoughts. Harry's thoughts had long ago wandered away to the subject on his father's survival. He was currently thinking about whether or not he should tell Sirius and Remus and what effect the news would have on the two. After a while of contemplation, he decided that he should inform them of this new twist.  
  
He flew over to Sirius and Remus and removed the hood of his cloak so that only his head was visible. "Hey, Sirius, Remus, can I talk to you guys for a minute." He asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." The two said and they flew off to the side to join Harry. "What is it?" They asked him.  
  
"Well, first of all, brace yourselves, this could be quite shocking." Harry began.  
  
"Aw, come on, Harry, nothing could surprise us." Sirius joked.  
  
"My dad's alive." He said quietly, Sirius nearly fell off of his broom, while Remus, who had braced himself, was still seated firmly on his broomstick.  
  
"What?!" Sirius sputtered, "Harry, I'm sorry, but are you on crack?" He asked.  
  
"I am most certainly not! And my dad's alive." He stated.  
  
"Harry." Remus asked softly, "How did you find that out?"  
  
"Well, earlier today this odd little voice came into my head and introduced itself as Godric Gryffindor." He stated.  
  
The two men nodded, "James always did say that he had this odd little voice in his head." Remus said.  
  
"Now we know that James wasn't loony." Sirius grinned, he received two irritated glares as an answer. "Excuse me." He muttered.  
  
"Well, he told me that my dad was alive and that I would be meeting him later this year." Harry continued, "However, you can't tell anyone about this. I want to make sure that everyone we know can be completely trusted.  
  
(All of a sudden, Sirius pulled off his face to reveal that of LORD VOLDEMORT! "Bwahaha" He cried, "NOW I SHALL TRIUMPH!" He yelled as he sped off at a whopping .5 miles per hour. A/N: Just kidding ^__^.)  
  
"Right, Harry." The two nodded, then they all rejoined the group after Harry had pulled up the hood of his cloak. The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful, apart from the new tricks Harry was able to try due to his invisibility.  
  
A/N: I'm soooooo sorry that this is so short, but it's just that I haven't updated in so long and I wanted to throw something out there. I promise that I'll have a longer chapter next time. Gomen nasai. 


	4. For the Love of the AuthorGods

Ok. For the last time. This story has not been updated with a chapter in nearly two years. This should be a sign to the dullest of idiots that I DO NOT PLAN ON FINISHING. If the story is on the millionth page of a category, it generalls next to insane, but I'm doing it. Sorry, and thank you.

-Dragid


End file.
